


A Second Chance

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Blake lives a life of an orphan when the chance of a lifetime presents itself for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this full story on my phone so it's not the best but I tried. It was originally posted on FF net only I thought I should bring it here.

This is something I wrote for Monochrome week over on Tumblr not sure if it's the best bit I tried.

Blake was always trying to get the next meal. Sure she was part of the white fang but that didn't mean she had a home or food. She lived like a nomad moving from place to place with only a few blankets and clothes. It wasn't till they attacked Atlas and where going after the Schnee family that things began to change for Blake.

Blake was taken by the cops. Jacque went to talk to the Faunus. " I'm willing to let you free if you protect my daughter I need her safe from those White Fang what do you say?" Blake not having much options decided to accept. She was taken to the Schnee house, she saw how big it was and cold and white and grey blue. She was taken to get a shower and was given a white trench coat. She wore everything given to her along with her weapon. After she was taken to meet with the three Schnee young members . "Hi I'm Winter Schnee and this is Weiss Schnee and our brother who is not here at the moment. I am part of the Atlas army but my sister here needs protection so we are entrusting you with the task, is not going to be easy but we hope you're smart enough to know this opportunity should not be taken lightly" Blake nodded "I understand hi Weiss I'm Blake Belladona" Weiss curtesy "Hello Blake Belladona may I call you Blake? I am sure you'll keep me safe, if I may would you like a proper tour of the house?" "no it won't be necessary Miss. Schnee" Weiss nodded and she walked out Blake fallowing her. Weiss had a friend over named Ruby with her sister Yang. They where hanging in Weiss room. "Hey so this is your new bodyguard" Yang asked looking at her upside down hanging from Weiss bed, reading a magazine. Ruby waved hello. Blake waved hello back softly. Weiss sat on her desk chair. "Blake relax you don't have to be so tense, I know this is a change but you'll do fine" Weiss said to Blake , Ruby got cookies and offered some to Blake, she took five cookies and ate them hungrily. Weiss saw this and decided to ask for lunch. The servant brought spaghetti and meat sauce. Blake inhaled her food. She had never had a good decent meal before. Weiss figured something out and once Yang and Ruby left she'd talk to Blake alone.

"Thank you Miss. Schnee" Blake said satisfied after having her first big meal in months. Weiss said no problem. Yang and Ruby stayed an hour more then they left.

"So Blake you okay being my bodyguard" Weiss asked Blake. "yes I'm fine I mean is better than the alternative and I get a meal at least a day" Weiss listened to her explain how her life was and decided that with her she would have all three meals a day. "Well with me you won't go hungry" Weiss said placing her hand on top of Blake's. Blake smiled, " Thanks Miss. Schnee" "Please call me Weiss when we're alone" Blake blushed as she said Weiss. Weiss smiled and went out of her room. Blake fallowed her shadowing her. Weiss had dinner with her father after being in the courtyard with her mom even though she was drunk. She made it a point to try and be with both her parents at least once a week. Blake kept observing the interactions and could see how cold both her parents where while Weiss tried to be warm. She decided that Weiss was different and perhaps that's why she needed protection.

This became more evident on one night at a show that Weiss was singing a Faunus was outside the opera house and Weiss quickly gave her some money and a blanket. Blake's heart warmed at seeing a Schnee actually be kind to her own kind. In that moment she knew this girl was worth more than gold or her name for that matter. "I hate seeing them treated this way I try to help them when and where I can, I even set up a house for them to at least have soup and a place to rest, it was my mom's vacation home but she doesn't care about it so I set it up for that." Blake was even more impressed. "you care about the Faunus unlinke most , thank you Weiss" "Of course why wouldn't I, they're people too' Blake took Weiss hand and gave it a squeeze. She let go and accompanied her to her dressroom where Weiss put on a similar dress but different color more grey.

Weiss went to the stage and started singing Mirror Mirror, Blake was watching from the shadows of the sidelines. She listened how Weiss wanted to be free from the tyranny of her father and how she wanted to be one of Heart and Mind. She wondered if she could be the one to help her be free.j

Blake and Weiss had gotten to be friends today they where put in Atlas. Weiss was buying food to give to the Faunus at the home for the homeless Faunus. Blake was holding a bag of oranges and Weiss had soup and crackers in two bags, she also had mashed potatoes from a box. She felt bad it wasn't more but she had to be careful due to her father not knowing she was doing this, Blake was an exception her father made to make him look good but she was beginning to like Blake a lot.

When they arrived Blake saw different Faunus some with families in the house, Weiss gave the cook the food and the wolf Faunus thanked her. She went right away to cook the oat meal for all fifteen Faunus was impressd once more Weiss had given the children some of her old clothes and her brothers old clothes and some of her mom too. She had also given them blankets and up stairs had four bed rooms for those needed sleep the rooms where shared by all Faunus and thankfully those single slept on the floor. They could watch tv in the living room and get food. Blake was so touched she started crying. Weiss came to her. "is the least I can do Blake" "I know but it means so much, you have no idea"

Weiss hugged Blake and held her for a bit till she had calmed down. "You know Yang and Blake have also brought them food at least chips and cereal we are not all bad Blake" Blake nodded and hugged Weiss again she just realized she had become Rich maybe not in money but in finding someone who truly cared for her kind.

That night Weiss invited Blake on a date. She took her to a fancy restarauntamd let her have smoked salmon and lobster tail and shrimp. Blake are all with more patience and care. They talked and got to really know each other and Blake just fell in love with Weiss she truly had a warm heart but how could she even think of her that way not only did she work for her she was a nobady.

Blake was asleep in her guest room. She had been dreaming about her mom and dad oh how she missed them it sucked that through the white fang they had died. She talked to them in her dream. "Dad so you're not angry I'm working for a Schnee" Ghira said to his daughter kindly "It's alright Blake is better than being on the streets and she seems better than any other Schnee I've seen" Blake hugged her dad in the dream and as soon as she did she woke up. Blake looked around she got up and walked to the kitchen she was surprised to see Winter drinking a glass of milk.

"Hello Blake, can't sleep?" The older Schnee asked. Blake got chocolate milk and drank her glass of chocolate milk sitting across from Winter. "yeah had a dream of my late parents I lost them when I was five so, but I wanted to ask you what do you think of us Faunus" Winter was taken aback but decided to answer sincerely "I think they're people like us however I don't condone the rational white fang but I understand why they exist. That's my most honest answer and I hope they find equality and acceptance by all" Blake saw once again that the girl Schnees where more accepting of her kind and once again was happy to be here.

Blake after that talk with Winter went back to the guest room and wrote in a notebook Weiss had gifted her. She was able to express there all she's felt since coming here and thus far she was happy except for the brother Whitley she couldn't stand him. Otherwise she liked the girls especially Weiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to this story and while again not the best I tried my best even though I wrote it all on my phone.

This is the second part of the story is not the best but I tried I hope you all like it regardless I tried my best.

Blake was with Weiss today in the market,she saw once again Weiss buying food for the Faunus that where in her mothers vacation home. She once again helped her with the food bags and such. Weiss looked at Blake and could see how happy she was with what she was doing for the Faunus. " I'm glad you approve of this, and you know thanks for protecting me from those ruffians the other day" Blake looked at her. "yeah those kids didn't need to try and attack you with tomatoes but I'm glad you approve of me" Weiss looked at Blake and smiled. " of course I approve you're awesome" Weiss smiled and Blake melted, she was definitely liking Weiss. They got to the house and Weiss was quickly engulfed by the children there all Faunus, some had tails others where like chameleons and such. Blake got the food to the kitchen and a wolf Faunus took the food from her and put it in the appropriate cabinets and made the cereal and milk for everyone there. Blake came out of the kitchen to see Weiss was reading to the kids. Blake was happy to see this and it once again warmed her heart.

Yang and Ruby came too and brought blankets and towels they saw Blake and said hello. " hey Blake good to see you here, we are here to bring some stuff too where's Weiss." Yang asked. Blake pointed to the living room where Weiss was sitting reading to the kids and once again Blake was lost in watching her read to them.

Yang smiled and looked over at Blake seeing how the other girl was melting just by watching Weiss. "She is pretty amazing and kind , she takes anyone by surprise"

Blake nodded and continued watching her wanting to savor the moment. Weiss finished her reading to the kids. Blake lent her hand to Weiss to take and she took her to the mall, Weiss bought a dress and a black jacket for Blake, Blake didn't want to accept but Weiss pulled the puppy dog eyes and she caved in. "So why did you buy me anything" "because I wanted too and I like you Blake I do this for my friends and loved ones" Blake blushed and said thank you and off they went back to the house. At the house Blake let her trench coat off and put on the jacket Weiss had bought her, it was leather and looked really good on her.

The next day Weiss was going on a carriage ride with Blake, they took the ride together in comfterble silence, Blake took Weiss hand she kissed it and said "Is an honor working for you Weiss, you're a kind loving soul and I'm so happy to be able to serve you" Weiss looked st Blake and smiled and said "Well I'm just glad to have you here " Weiss held Blake's hand as the ride went on. When the ride stopped they went to a park and walked together holding hands still and Blake put a strand of hair away from Weiss, Weiss looked at her deeply and blushed. Blake knew they where getting close to each other, they walked up to the fountain and sat in a bench in front of the fountain.

Weiss decided to ask Blake what she thought of her family.

" now that I've met you and know you I have hope for the future of the Schnee family. I think you will bring it honor and love that it desperately needs." Weiss smiled and taken Blake by surprise kissed her lightly on the lips, being so greatful to hear something like that. Blake smiled and kissed her again softly.

Weiss blushed and said thank you for the compliment and like that together they planned to take the family name and make it better, Blake stood by Weiss side through it all and once Weiss took over the family she married Blake to show a new era of Respect and love to Faunus along of course with her love for Blake Schnee.

The End


End file.
